


Девятьсот двенадцать все равно что четырнадцать

by musmus



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmus/pseuds/musmus
Summary: Нелегко быть дочерью вечно молодых Серенити и Эндимиона… особенно если даже перед тобой они отказываются вести себя прилично.





	Девятьсот двенадцать все равно что четырнадцать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [912 Going on 14](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369810) by Lilac Summers. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Сейлор Мун.  
> Фик бетила Julie Snow, за что ей огромное от меня спасибо :)

В четырнадцать даже в лучшие времена было нелегко. Прыщи, половое созревание, первая любовь — словом, полнейший ад.

И плевать, что сказали бы люди, хоть весь мир, да хоть вся галактика, будь она неладна, — нынешние времена просто не могли быть лучшими. Что хорошего в том, чтобы быть принцессой в сильнейшем королевстве галактики? А вечно молодые родители только усугубляли проблему.

Особенно если знать, что они вытворяли под столом во время еды.

Маленькая леди Усаги-Серенити, более известная как Усаги (недавно она заявила, что больше не «чиби»), мужественно сдерживала рвотные позывы. И дело было не в лососе с тушеными овощами на её тарелке — лосось как раз был свежайшим. Дело было в том, что от приглушённых вскриков матери её ужасно тошнило.

— Мам. — Ей удалось растянуть слово на три слога — так, как умеют только подростки. — Пожалуйста, просто… прекратите, а?

Виновато покраснев, нео-королева Серенити и король Эндимион выпрямились. Остальные же сенши, привыкшие к подобным сценам, даже болтать не перестали. По мнению Маленькой леди («А ведь не настолько уж и маленькой, — самодовольно подумала та, — почти с мать ростом») они были ничем не лучше. Взять, например, Минако: сегодня она пригласила на обед очередного поклонника. Бедняга уже разинул рот так широко, что ещё чуть-чуть, и челюсть упала бы в тарелку. Минако, очевидно, того и добивалась — не зря же она надела платье с самым глубоким декольте во вселенной.

Но всё это к делу не относилось. Устало вздохнув, Усаги вонзила вилку в морковь.

— Нет, ну правда. Вы хоть раз можете меня не смущать?

И неважно, что остальные за столом не обращали внимания, что им попросту было плевать. В четырнадцать для того, чтобы смутиться, достаточно было просто об этом подумать.

— И чем же мы тебя смущаем, милая? — недоумённо нахмурившись, спросила Серенити.

— Да всем, всем… всем этим! — махнув вилкой в сторону обоих родителей, воскликнула Усаги.

— Чем «всем»? — спокойно уточнил Эндимион.

— Этим! Флиртом, смешками, ногами под столом и этой… этой штукой, которой вы, кстати, занимаетесь слишком громко. Да и вообще! Стены из хрусталя не настолько толстые, как вам кажется, особенно когда за стеной моя комната! В смысле… — От накопившейся обиды голос Усаги стал выше — долгими ночами она мечтала, чтобы у неё, как и у всех, были нормальные родители, которые ведут себя прилично, чья жизненная цель не заключается в том, чтобы их ребёнок умер от отвращения. — В смысле, вы же оба древние! Вам ещё не надоело?

Под ледяным взглядом Эндимиона раздавшийся было смех за столом резко оборвался. Макото решила, что настал идеальный момент оценить оттенок вина в бокале.

— Усаги, не стоит поднимать такие темы за столом, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Эндимион.

Усаги едва не вздрогнула. Папа называл её так, только когда был недоволен. Обычно он ограничивался чем-нибудь вроде «Уса» или «Чиби», и она ему это прощала, несмотря на то что другим бы такого не позволила. Но все эти шуры-муры длились уже слишком долго.

— Да? То есть вам с мамой играть за столом в «чья тарелка выше подпрыгнет» можно?

— Милая, — отважно начала Серенити, сражаясь с румянцем на щеках, — понимаешь, когда люди очень любят друг дру…

Усаги побледнела так, что её лицо почти сравнялось цветом со снежно-белой скатертью.

— Мам! — Этот визг явно показывал, в кого пошла Усаги. — Поверить не могу, ты хочешь поговорить со мной о сексе! За столом! Когда вокруг куча народа!

Упомянутой кучей были Рей, Макото, Ами и Минако со своим поклонником. Девочки просто наслаждались зрелищем, а поклонник уже начал задумываться, можно ли будет продать увиденное жёлтой прессе.

— И вообще, я уже знаю о сексе!

За столом воцарилась мертвая тишина — вероятно потому, что стол со стороны Эндимиона наклонился градусов так на двадцать.

— Усаги. Откуда. Ты. Знаешь. О. Сексе?

Серенити сидела едва дыша, словно боясь, что муж придёт в ярость от малейшего движения. Она надеялась — нет, молилась, — что у дочери найдется подходящий ответ, иначе благодаря Эндимиону (и, возможно, Харуке) для мужского населения Земли настанут тёмные времена.

— Да ладно, — усмехнулась Усаги, пребывая в блаженном неведении о бомбе замедленного действия перед собой. — Мне же четырнадцать, а не два!

— Девятьсот двенадцать, — подсказала Ами.

Усаги резко переключила внимание на неё.

— Что?

— Девятьсот двенадцать лет. Не четырнадцать… девятьсот двенадцать.

— Биологически — четырнадцать! — топнув ногой, возразила Усаги, отчего стол слегка подпрыгнул.

— Я лишь хочу сказать…

— Четырнадцать! И не моя вина, что я так долго росла! Но дело-то не в этом! — Ещё один прыжок стола показал, насколько сильно не в этом. — Дело в том, что я уже достаточно насмотрелась и наслушалась! В этом дворце, да ещё и с ними по-другому просто быть не могло!

Усаги повернулась к родителям лишь затем, чтобы указать на них, но разозлилась ещё сильнее, ведь отец, узнав, что никого убивать не нужно, преспокойно вернулся к еде. Неудивительно, что мать свою порцию мангового мусса уже съела.

Наклонившись вперед, Усаги оперлась руками о стол, чтобы стучать кулаком было удобнее. Загремела посуда, стаканы с водой опрокинулись.

— Да послушайте же меня!

— Уса, — вздохнула Серенити, — мы тебя слушаем. Но ты слишком остро реагируешь…

— Ничего подобного! Знали бы вы, насколько противно понимать, чем вы занимаетесь! Почему вы не можете быть нормальными? Например, как родители Саюри — они не заигрывают друг с другом и не занимаются… сексом, — Усаги вложила все свое отвращение в это слово. — Родители не должны заниматься сексом.

— Но это же не логично, — снова вмешалась Ами. — Откуда же тогда дети, если родители не занимались сексом? Кроме того, секс — это естественная потребность человека, он важен не только для продолжения рода, но и для эмоциональной устойчивости и психического здоровья. И родители не должны прекращать им заниматься только потому, что у них уже есть дети.

Как бы ни хотелось Эндимиону оказаться где угодно, только бы не за столом, только бы не говорить с дочерью о сексе, но проблема была не из тех, что решаются сами.

— Уса, Ами права. Все родители… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово, — нежны друг с другом. Извини, что тебе странно думать о том, насколько мы с твоей мамой близки, но странно это только тебе. Я уверен, родители Саюри ведут себя точно так же. Дьявол, даже когда вы жили с Цукино в двадцатом веке, они…

— Фу-у-у-у! Ничего подобного!

Эндимион начал терять терпение:

— Усаги, ну сама подумай, они были взрослыми и…

— Нет-нет, Усаги права, — вмешалась Серенити, которая до сих пор больше интересовалась недоеденным десертом мужа, чем проблемами дочери.

— О чем ты? Все родители за…

— Нет-нет. Только не мои. Я вполне уверена, что мои родители сексом не занимались.

— Серенити, милая, — томно проговорила Рей, потягивая вино. — Конечно же занимались. Откуда тогда взялась ты?

— Меня аист принес, — совершенно серьезно ответила Серенити. — А потом какой-то демон оставил на пороге Шинго. Это единственное объяснение. Или… или непорочное зачатие.

— Серенити, не говори ерунды. Разве мы не об этом же спорим с Усаги? У твоих родителей тоже были отношения, и это нормально. Как и мы, они…

— Мои родители не занимались сексом. Мои родители не делали ничего, что делаем мы, а то, чем мы занимались прошлой ночью, они бы просто не смогли сделать, потому что не были настолько гибкими. Мои родители не занимались сексом, и точка. Никогда.

Последнее было сказано таким тоном, который обычно показывал, что шутки кончились. Но Рей была не из тех, кто привык отступать.

— Да ладно, могу поспорить, что они занимались сексом каждую ночь. По всему дому. Знаешь, как говорят: дети за порог, родителям — раздолье.

— Фу-у-у-у! — хором воскликнули Усаги и Серенити. — Ничего подобного!

Они посмотрели друг на друга в полном согласии, но через мгновение Усаги вспомнила, о чем изначально был спор, и в праведном гневе ткнула в мать пальцем.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что, когда родители занимаются сексом, это мерзко! Но все равно отказываешься воздерживаться, даже ради единственного ребенка! Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня на всю жизнь остался шрам? Хочешь, чтобы ближайшие пятьсот лет я ходила к психологу?

Серенити упрямо продолжала:

— Мы — другое дело. Они были старые.

— А вы разве нет? Вы же вообще древние!

Ссора разгорелась еще сильнее. Эндимион мог только устало наблюдать за ней, пока добрая Макото не хлопнула его по спине так, что он едва не уткнулся лицом в стол.

— Смотрю на них и понимаю, что ты сорвал джекпот, — улыбнулась она.

В конце концов, Эндимион не выдержал.

— Довольно! — рявкнул он, прерывая бесконечные «Да!» — «Нет!».

Воцарилось молчание. Серенити, откинувшись на спинку стула, потерла виски, а Усаги приняла классическую позу «упрямый подросток, руки скрещены, подбородок дрожит», которой её мать в совершенстве овладела несколько тысячелетий назад.

— Маленькая леди, извини, если наша с мамой любовь тебя беспокоит, но на сегодня я сыт по горло твоими сценами. Недавно ты настаивала на том, чтобы тебя не называли ни Маленькой леди, ни Чибиусой. Если ты хочешь, чтобы к тебе относились как ко взрослой, ты и вести себя должна как взрослая, забыв о каких-то детских обидах. Я ясно выразился?

Усаги безуспешно пыталась не разреветься. Получать выговор от отца почему-то было больнее, чем от матери. А случалось это всегда, когда они с ней спорили. Всегда, даже в двадцатом веке. «Почему он вечно встает на ее сторону?» — сердито подумала Усаги и закусила губу, чтобы не разреветься.

— А сейчас, раз уж мы закончили, давайте обедать как цивилизо…

Резкий звук отодвигаемого стула, эхом раскатившийся по комнате, в последний раз прервал Эндимиона. Усаги встала, сжав кулаки, оскорбленная и униженная.

— Тебе никогда не понять! Вы с мамой только о себе и думаете! Вам всегда было наплевать на то, что хочу я!

Взмах розовых хвостиков, шорох шёлковой юбки, и через мгновение от Усаги остался лишь звук быстрых шагов по коридору.

— Что ж, ты отлично справился, — вздохнула Минако и, встав из-за стола, наклонилась к своему поклоннику, чтобы дать ему лучший обзор. — Сладкий, продолжим в другой раз, хорошо?

Проводив озадаченного парня до двери, она передала его слугам, ожидавшим снаружи.

— Погоди, но я думал, что мы… что ты…

— Ага, позвоню позже! Пока-пока! — Минако захлопнула дверь перед его носом и повернулась к Эндимиону. — Ты ведь ни черта не знаешь о подростках, так?

— Ну, технически ей девятьсот двенадцать…

— Ами, да прекрати ты уже!

— Я лишь хочу сказать…

— Да какая разница? Эндимион, разве ты ничему не научился, прожив тысячу лет со своей старшенькой?

Смерив взглядом ложку в руках, Эндимион задумался, стоит ли воткнуть её в левый глаз, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить со всем этим. С чего он взял, что воспитать дочь будет легко? И, что более важно, почему она так внезапно выросла? Почему не могла навсегда остаться четырёхлетней — или, как настояла бы Ами, девятьсотдвухлетней, — когда всё было намного проще?

— Минако, она вела себя как взбалмошная дурочка. Сначала она вытащила нашу с Серенити личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение, а потом, когда мы попытались спокойно всё обсудить, закатила истерику. Я не собираюсь просто смотреть, как моя дочь строит из себя избалованную принцессочку.

— В таком случае, ты опоздал лет так на девятьсот, — пробормотала Макото.

— Что-что?

— Ничего.

— Речь идет не о вашей сексуальной жизни. Ну, разве что отчасти, но только отчасти, — храбро продолжила Минако.

— А о чем тогда? Потому что я уже ничего не понимаю.

— А я, кажется, поняла, — тихо сказала Серенити. — Откровенно говоря, я уже задумывалась о том, что когда-нибудь мы с этим столкнемся. — Коснувшись руки Эндимиона, она легко поцеловала его. — Не волнуйся, я все улажу. — И, распахнув дверь, вышла из столовой.

— Если все-таки дело окажется в сексе, у меня есть решение, — заявила Рей, облизывая палец, испачканный муссом.

— Надеюсь, ты не о воздержании, потому что этого никогда не случится.

— Ты всегда можешь использовать кляп, — предложила Рей. — Или хочешь придержать его для особого случая?

От ложки, полетевшей в её сторону, она успела увернуться.

***

Дверь была не заперта, и Серенити решила, что Чибиуса наверняка хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь пошел за ней. Погодите, Усаги, не Чибиуса. Забавно: слишком неожиданно для неё стало важно, чтобы её считали взрослой. Словно не она была малышкой, свалившейся Серенити на голову тысячу лет назад. Трудно было не забывать, что дочь уже подросток, она ведь так долго была маленькой девочкой! Просто однажды вдруг начала взрослеть с обычной скоростью. Еще Ами говорила, что в Хрустальном Токио в отношении взросления не существует понятия «обычная скорость». Вот почему, например, сенши и королевская чета перестали стареть в двадцать один? Почему не в двадцать два? Или не в двадцать пять?

Серенити могла лишь молиться, чтобы дочь продолжала взрослеть, пока подростковый период не закончится. Что-то подсказывало ей, что она не выдержит, если это затянется еще на пару сотен лет.

Глубоко вздохнув, Серенити постучала в дверь и, ожидаемо не получив ответа, вошла. Дочь обнаружилась на кровати: уткнулась головой в подушку и рыдала.

Зрелище было душераздирающее. Серенити ощутила странное дежавю: ей не составило труда представить вместо розоволосой девочки блондинку, а вместо огромных королевских покоев маленькую комнату в розовых тонах, по полу которой была разбросана манга.

Когда Серенити присела на кровать, Усаги свернулась в маленький комочек и отодвинулась подальше. Серенити же постаралась не думать о том, насколько сильно её это задело.

— Чиб… Усаги, милая, что с тобой происходит?

— Мья муамуа м-мф-ф-ф ф-ф!

Когда-то Серенити была мастером подушечно-одеяльно-рыдательных бесед, но, видимо, за столько лет потеряла сноровку.

— А?

— Мья муамуа м-мф-ф-ф ф-ф!

— Э-э-э…

— Тебе никогда не понять! — Усаги обернулась к матери, обвиняюще глядя на неё покрасневшими от слез глазами.

— Не понять чего?

— Да всего! Вы с папой без конца тискаетесь! И мои друзья видят это! Мне так стыдно! Но хуже всего, что вы с папой… вы с папой похожи… на каких-то кроликов! Вы не такие старые и толстые, как другие родители! У меня есть друзья среди мальчиков, очень симпатичные друзья… но они смотрят только на тебя. И это очень мерзко и… и…

Серенити молча достала платок и отдала дочери. Та шумно высморкалась.

— И никто никогда не встает на мою сторону! Ты всегда защищаешь папу, а папа — тебя, а обо мне вы никогда не думаете. Вы думаете только друг о друге.

— Уса, но ведь это не так.

— Так! И всегда так было! Но… меня это уже не волнует, — простонала Усаги так, что стало понятно: все-таки волнует, еще как волнует. — Какая разница, если вся наша семейка ненормальная? Сумасшедшая королева, сумасшедший король и сумасшедшая принцесса! А я ведь просто хочу, чтобы мы были как все нормальные люди!

Погладив Усаги по голове, Серенити тихонько усмехнулась. Она так и думала, что причина злости дочери именно в этом. Её и саму одолевали похожие мысли, когда она впервые повстречала Луну. И лишь через много лет ей удалось свыкнуться с тем, кто она. Серенити надеялась хотя бы частично оградить дочь от этой боли.

— Милая, есть вещи, которые от меня не зависят. Я королева, твой папа — король, ты — принцесса, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Как и с тем, что ты супергероиня, обладающая силой, для твоих друзей непонятной. Иногда… иногда на важной встрече я пожимаю руку очередному герцогу Какому-то, размышляя, строить ли оросительный канал или еще одну космическую колонию… и думаю, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы мы с тобой и твоим папой были обычной семьей и жили в небольшом домике, а не во дворце. Но потом я вспоминаю всё хорошее, что мы сделали. Например, что твои друзья могут ходить по улицам, не боясь нападения йом, в отличие от меня в твоем возрасте. Что впервые с тех пор, как моя мать правила Луной, народ не страдает ни от голода, ни от болезней. А ещё я вспоминаю, как буквально пару лет назад ты путешествовала во времени и помогала мне победить Галаксию. Вспоминаю, какой ты была мужественной и горжусь тем, что моя дочь растет замечательным человеком.

Усаги перестала шмыгать и теперь просто лежала, не двигаясь. Она никогда не могла взять в толк, как в её матери уживаются две такие разные личности. Прожив столько лет, она обрела мудрость, но вместе с тем не потеряла ни капли света от той Усаги Цукино, какой была давным-давно. При таком раскладе легко было забыть, что мать стала королевой не просто так.

— Так что да, есть вещи, которые от меня не зависят, но если бы и зависели, то я всё равно не стала бы ничего менять, иначе ты бы не была той розоволосой малышкой, свалившейся мне на голову тысячу лет назад. И всякий раз, думая, что мы не понимаем твоих чувств, вспоминай о том, что я, как и все сенши, уже проходила через это. Да, это несправедливо, нам нелегко приходилось, но мы по-прежнему вместе, и это гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо…

Голос Серенити чуть дрогнул, и это напугало Усаги — настолько редко её мать плакала. Громко реветь — пожалуйста, но вот именно плакать — очень и очень редко. Усаги обернулась, взяла мать за руку и легонько сжала.

Серенити сжала её руку в ответ и улыбнулась. Слезы в её глазах высохли, не успев пролиться, и, казалось, то, что делало её королевой, куда-то исчезло, оставив после себя лишь коварно ухмылявшуюся молодую женщину.

— Так вот что тебя на самом деле беспокоит?

— Наверное, — пробормотала Усаги. — Я смотрю на друзей и вижу, что они счастливы. И… и это меня очень злит, — шепотом призналась она, словно в страшном грехе. — Злит, потому что они понятия не имеют, каково это: знать, что за свое счастье нужно сражаться. Что я должна сражаться за их счастье. И что в один прекрасный день я стану Сейлор Мун по-настоящему и, скорее всего, навсегда.

С болью взглянув на мать, Усаги продолжила:

— У тебя всегда был папа. Вы дарите друг другу столько радости, что, наверное, не имеет значения, сколько лет вы будете жить и сколько врагов вам предстоит одолеть. Но что если я никогда не найду кого-нибудь столь же близкого? Я ведь даже Гелиоса не видела, с тех пор как последний раз путешествовала во времени. Да и тогда я была ещё совсем маленькой! Амазонки из квартета, конечно, замечательные, но они совсем не похожи на сенши. Мам… просто мне кажется, что я никогда не смогу сделать того, что делала ты. Что никогда не смогу стать такой как ты.

Усаги была абсолютно серьёзна. Странно, но после этих слов ей стало и легче, и тяжелее одновременно. Легче потому, что она всё-таки высказала накопившееся, а тяжелее — что будто бы лишь сейчас эти мысли стали реальностью.

Серенити взглянула на расстроенную дочь…

И через мгновение расхохоталась.

— Мам! — воскликнула Усаги, ужаснувшись, что мать посмела смеяться над её глубочайшими страхами.

— Прости-прости! Просто понимаешь… — схватившись за бока, покатилась от хохота Серенити. — Поверить не могу, что я — твой идеал. Погоди, я только Рей расскажу!

— Ма-а-а-м!

— Ох, милая, если б ты только знала, какой неумехой я была в твоём возрасте…

— Знаю, я ведь много времени провела рядом с тобой в прошлом.

— Тогда скажи, — вмиг перестав смеяться, ответила Серенити, — почему ты так волнуешься?

— Да потому что! Несмотря ни на что, ты умудрилась победить и Берилл, и всех остальных психов, даже Хаос! А я… а я никогда так не смогу.

— А тебе и не придется. Потому что ты не я, Уса, и мной ты никогда не будешь. Ты — это ты, у тебя будут свои битвы. И я уверена, что, когда вырастешь, ты станешь великолепным воином и не менее великолепной королевой.

Усаги с недоверием посмотрела на Серенити, и та, улыбнувшись, коснулась рукой её лба, отводя чёлку в сторону.

— Да-да, я абсолютно уверена. Милая, никогда не сравнивай себя с другими, особенно со мной. Все мы — хоть я, хоть кто — хотим лишь одного: чтобы ты была собой.

Усаги отвела взгляд. Серенити понимала, что её слова не до конца успокоили дочь, но некоторые вещи всё равно пришли бы к ней только с опытом.

— Знаю, сейчас ты думаешь, что я просто пытаюсь тебя утешить, но однажды ты поймёшь, что я была права.

Серенити легонько пихала дочь локтем, пока та не посмотрела на неё; а затем, озорно подмигнув, дёрнула за хвостик:

— Ты в порядке?

— Кажется, да. — И тут Усаги поняла, что ей действительно стало легче. Приятно было обсуждать с мамой такие вещи. Слишком часто Усаги казалось, что родители настолько увлечены друг другом, что её просто не замечают. От этой мысли настроение снова испортилось. — Но мне по-прежнему не нравится, что вы с папой всё время против меня!

— Ой, да что ты! А кто убедил отца отпустить её и Амазонский квартет в Париж с одной лишь Минако — подумать только, Минако! — в качестве сопровождающего?

— Ну…

— И кто же заступился за вышеупомянутую девочку, когда та вернулась назад с засосом — могу поклясться, что это был засос, — и папа в ярости грозился всех поубивать?

— Э-э-э… Я…

— И кто…

— Ладно! Я всё поняла! — Усаги плюхнулась на матрас, признавая поражение, и театрально прикрыла руками глаза: — Признаю: вы, вроде как, не всегда против меня.

Серенити наклонилась, поцеловала дочь в щёку и, поднявшись с кровати, направилась к выходу.

— Мам?

Усаги села и, схватив Луна Пи (Усаги могла бы тысячу раз повторять, что Луна Пи не игрушка, а друг), застенчиво потеребила её антенну.

— Да?

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, дорогая, — ответила Серенити и снова повернулась к выходу. Усаги буквально слышала улыбку в голосе матери.

— Но мам?

Едва заметно опустив плечи, — эх, почти сбежала! — Серенити откликнулась:

— Да?

— Моё отвращение никуда не делось, ваши с папой воркования — полное «фу». Может, вы всё-таки перестанете меня смущать?

— Гм… нет.

— Но ведь это так… такое… фу-у-у-у-у! — возбуждённо взмахнула руками Усаги, отчего Луна Пи едва не вылетела в окно. — Вы же повсюду! Мы с Саюри даже застукали вас тогда в бильярдной!

— Ох, точно. Прости за тот случай.

— Для моего неокрепшего ума вреден подобный разврат. И Фрейд бы со мной согласился.

— Фрейд был идиотом! — всплеснула руками Серенити. — Хорошо, я буду тщательнее следить за тем, заперла ли дверь!

— Ага, как будто закрытая дверь избавит меня от шума! Знаешь ли ты, что в среду вечером мы с друзьями занимались в моей комнате? Знаешь ли ты, что Марко едва не умер от кровотечения из носа, когда начались ваши обычные «да, да, бух, бух»? Да они с Аюми мигом сбежали!

— Усаги, мы с твоим папой не станем прекращать наши отношения только потому, что тебе так будет удобнее. Но, — чувствуя назревающее возмущение дочери, добавила Серенити, — у меня есть идея.

— И какая же? Кляп?

— Нет, его мы прибережём для особого случая.

— Фу-у-у-у-у-у-у!

— Шутка! — попыталась перекричать дочь Серенити. Усаги же каталась по кровати и, прикрыв руками уши, повторяла «фу».

Наконец, раздалось последнее «фу» и наступила блаженная тишина.

— Как я уже говорила, у меня есть идея.

Тем же вечером Маленькая леди Усаги-Серенити переехала в противоположное крыло дворца. Засыпая, она думала о том, что теперь уж наверняка сумеет стать замечательной принцессой-воином. Даже в четырнадцать.


End file.
